


最佳方案

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, loveless sexuality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 头一句话是：我很抱歉。





	最佳方案

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章属于Nova，感谢她的约稿！

时间接近午夜，月光倾泻，他头一次知道人们说的反射是何意思。因为即便是白天的阴影，滚烫感依旧随着自然光沾染在整个后背，即便他还穿着作训短袖，头发出了汗，就像实体化的某种他人既定的东西。比如一定要让自己的后半生显得内疚不已。他坐在沙发上，客厅的地砖缝隙已经不可能再人为地大片清理干净，所以只要低一低头头，一切就会像过去一样老旧且令人想要拔腿就逃。

但这都不是弗门莱特会干的事。实际上，他就是坐在那里，头发还是压出塌陷来的那副糟样子，月光照的他胸口前发亮，寒光闪闪，最后凯笛说，你还是把它放到衣服里吧。凯笛就坐在他旁边，紧邻挨角的双人沙发，一只脚踝垫在另外一条腿的膝窝处。他抽烟没有人想象中的跟慢镜头一样充满悲伤或者是愉悦感的慢。多数下就让它在手指头间燃烧，如果按这种抽法作常规化，总有天肺痨医生要比牙科医生还要赚钱。最好是牙科医生，整容科医生，当他们一听说你学的是医疗，总以为你的下一代铁定是个王子。但首先，他会感谢过去的自己没有发此生不会和古斯塔夫凯笛坐在一块抽烟这类毒誓，他在医生公寓里得以过得像是个正常的外人——没有和图雷那么亲切，也没有尼赞那样，长辈对着后辈，坐在一起只剩下叮嘱和问答。因为他现在无论说什么，古斯塔夫都不会对以回报激烈和冷漠，甚至都不会有回报，状态会让人惯性想起七年之痒：非要大吵大闹后，剩下的即便面对面也相继无言。但插足于他和凯笛之间的是过去的亡魂。弗门莱特说我最近看了鲜花圣母，其实他心里在想着公寓的门檐下的流浪猫。凯笛的一支烟从头燃到尾，连姿势都没有换。如果他过了五分钟后说挺适合你的，那说明这点东西终于有了裂缝。

即便是句嘲讽。毕竟从一开始，整件事没有任何能够摸索的余地。连弗莱门特也是自己听了建议才想过去动一动被别人钉在墙上的红线。他给凯笛编辑短信，却发现自己压根没有对方的电话号码，事情的开头还是由图雷帮忙做中介，他在开头一个字一个字地敲，亲爱的doc或者尊敬的doc——压根不对味。后来他删除得只剩下我很抱歉，即使在过去这句话也已经说过，何时何地人们都在想，奥利弗对医生，第一句话的第一个单词一定是对不起。

短信的第一句话：**我很抱歉**。

说得就像他不是我的同事一样。可五分钟过去，凯笛只是换了一根烟接着燃烧，在月光倾泻的夜晚，他明天一早还要从床上起来，训练，上班。弗拉门特选择了鲜花圣母，他就要接着讲下去，讲让热内入狱，青少年时期几乎是在流浪、行窃、监狱中度过，在作家之前，他的职业是小偷。

说适合你的意思，其实就是另外一种象征意味上的自传。连他自己恐怕都不清楚那种隐隐约约的心态究竟自何处而来，从裂缝中流出的无论是泪水还是血液，只要对方说了话，恶性胜利就开始蔓延，这也是为什么他现在揣着一种期待如此细致地去观察对方。之后时隔这么多年，他又一次看见凯笛的无所事事。

吉尔斯说你们可以尝试一段时间重新接触彼此，尼赞说处理好同伴关系是一种职业生存的观念。

凯笛张口，烟雾就从他的两片深色的嘴唇中往外溢，就像脱离了管控。没有报告也没有病例单子，他手头攥着的生与死在这刻却连一句话都没法往外蹦，也无法就近拽下任何一只麻雀的翅膀。

_小脚宝贝说：哦，对不起，请你道歉！_可奥利弗到底也没有拿起烟盒，从里面抽出另一只烟来抽。他隔着烟雾，能看见只有一双模糊的亮银色轮廓。如果不是在沙发下有人拿光着的脚掌或踩或碾着他的脚背，对着这一幕恐怕是能等到凌晨三点圣灵降临为止。为了继续去显示自己没有想要从这里退缩，他弯下腰把脸埋在两条膝盖里，伸手握住了那只正在准备沿着他的小腿攀爬的脚腕，拇指捏下去是筋膜和骨。迷烟停下了。

短信上的第二句话：**我知道你不会原谅我**。

他捏着那只脚腕抬高到自己嘴唇能够上的位置，对着脚背和胫骨相连接的那部分相对光滑的

斜面，他转过脖子，在中间咬上一口。

第三句话：**但我想修复我们之间的关系，尝试各种方法。**

即便他直到现在也尚未琢磨清楚对方的本意到底如何，可自某天开始，这一路的变化来得突飞猛进，就像凯笛真的阅读了那条经过修改甚至通篇都不再是他自己的话的短信，最后为“修复关系”而得出的最佳报告。弗门莱特同他晨跑在一条线上，齐头并进，医生的呼吸听起来就像是连着他的嘴。我考虑过了，说的就像是临时找话。之后的晚上凯笛的公寓门就像是准许通过一样对着你大开。

他的牙齿再往上，皮肉就变得粗粝，但每一口下去都是血和骨，运动着往后退缩，可烟雾又再一次跟着燃了起来，凯笛既没有说不要也没有说停下，他只是一路往后退，牵引着弗莱门特的手和身体往这边移动，直到对方的膝盖碰上沙发，他手里夹着的烟卷上有一截小拇指宽窄的烟灰。凯笛隔着烟雾就像隔着层面纱。

第一次这样做时，你脑子里被阿姑仔（tantes）这个词给厚厚实实地盖了一层。

我考虑过了，凯笛说。

弗莱门特为自己的开脱词是我学会了听话。而古斯塔夫凯笛，这个医生正躺在沙发上将手里的细烟伸到他的脖子后面，他没把烟灰磕在弗莱门特的脊背中间，只是绕了一圈，又扔到了茶几旁的烟灰缸里，被一圈透明的玻璃边缘拦下，当他第一次说亲我时弗莱门特还在犹豫，那两片因为死皮而黏黏糊糊的嘴唇，颜色偏深的嘴唇，你印上去的那刻就再也没法分开，只能死死沾在上面，类似被偷换了概念的强心苷中毒，等待着的是又一剂成瘾药。如果被尼赞知道他们管着叫生存，恐怕也会成为暗地里排着队揍他的一份子。但凯笛却什么都没怕过，手掌和腿都放松了，脚踝抵在他的膝盖上，从手掌里挣脱。我明天还等着去上班。医生说，两条腿在旁人面前张开，脖子枕着沙发扶手。弗莱门特的脑子被愈发浓重的夜晚搅成粘稠的浆糊，顺着双腿之间的管子向外滤出一点点透明的液体来。他跟着搁在自己背上的手掌往下压，压到他们再一次去做了那档子事为止，一点点过去会有的瘾头就在凯笛的喉咙深处，让他自己去拿，舌头舔进去，烟草，发酵的烘焙尼古丁甜点棒，他伸了手过去扣住对方的后颈和尾稍的头发来让自己有机会尝到最后的部分，直至凯笛鼻腔里发出类似被噎住的声音，听起来就像已经吞下了什么。他试图抵抗一会儿，脚踝在大腿上像只濒死的鱼，弗莱门特抓住那只脚往胸口前折叠，贴的就要比之前还要紧实。光是依靠着体重，他看着凯笛蹙起一点眉头，手却还停在他的后颈上，或许真的和韧带拉伤有关系，弗莱门特就像只小狗一样被他揪着皮肉。医生后腰悬空着——能摸到与大腿连成半个圆弧形的臀肉几乎轻而易举。他在绷紧的裤子上拍了两把，嘴里还捏着句不要用这种眼神看我。

他们分明接了吻。凯笛一句一句地给他解释，我们在一起吃了饭，弗莱门特做了这次辅助他的信任射击对象，医生只是很利索地往他身上开枪，隔着这么远，连接在他们两个之间的只有枪声。凯笛说我们一起训练。即便他这两句话是在家里面对着对方说的，由死人堆砌起来的围墙还是将他们双方隔开，各自围了个严实。即便靠的很近，弗莱门特也没法认定眼前和他说话的人有这份心。

凯笛主动地凑上去。就像所有应该和好的关系最后都会以一种不可控制的姿态被逼上自杀之路，他说我们现在可以接吻。

阿姑仔，脑子正在喧嚣，就像是拿到了什么不得了的秘密。可他当时连脚尖都没有跟着调转方向，反而像是为了证明什么而向前走，直至偏下头，这个吻急切、粗鲁，抢来的一个即兴发挥，最精彩的几秒转瞬即逝，凯笛的脸颊干燥柔软，换做他人现在都会继续下去，但凯笛说，晚安，奥利弗。

第四句话：这不是恶作剧。

直到现在，那片嘴唇依旧冰凉。弗莱门特把话头咽下去，接着去亲，不止是嘴唇，连带着脸颊边缘，脖子，过去才会有的那股子毛躁这会儿再次占据到胸腔内，反噬父给予他的那一点点温存，他对着那处侧颈撕咬，仿佛困在笼里长年未见荤腥的猛兽，凯笛的手腕突然有了力气，但于事无补。你明天还要上班，弗莱门特帮他补上，当着对方的面下巴和牙齿移动，摆出第二次进攻前的阵仗。

他说，但是接下来你要是再提一句跟上班有关的事我就在这操你。

凯笛回他，我以为你就要在这。他说话还很软和。手也是凉的，就像是出于某种保护，用他箱子里的刀给自己做了双手套一样，拇指割过对方的锁骨，但又回到了没什么力道的表现上，弗莱门特卸下他的两条胳膊，往上举，直到自己能钳住手腕，吻才得以继续，不过没有刚才那么狠，只是有了一点需要八个小时才能完全消化掉的浅印，他亲着那点直到伸进领口里，医生穿着黑衬衫。他的一条腿屈起来想去自己解腰带，但弗莱门特先帮他做了，却仅仅是把那点像沾了水一样的湿润绸料揪出半片，足够把另外一只手塞进去，往上游，去啄藏起来的果实，医生配合着张开嘴，唾液就带上了点黏连，喉结跟着有规律地动，他的一只手从钳制的缝隙里钻出来，顾不上衬衫料子去握弗莱门特的手腕。别说不要，那人又抢在他前头，手指间攥起一束末梢神经，被拉扯着的丰软皮肉让他在沙发上险些翻下去。他在嘴唇下咬出一圈牙印，可那只手还没有消停，也没法拨开，弗莱门特说你就像条鱼，这句话让凯笛从沙发内侧的夹角处重新抬起头，手掌不再抵御，握住他的下巴往上推，却又被压回来。

这件衣服怕是也失去了再修理的意义，对方的手贴着那两株果实掐揉，他的乳头隔着那层被血管和脂肪撑起的薄皮有个瞬间像是接触到滚烫的火焰，嘴唇伸过来，凯笛的下巴就往下多低了一点，处于对接吻表现出逃避，或者接触到时紧咬着下嘴唇，弗莱门特只得磕上他的牙齿。凯笛一向准备周全，至少从来没有犯过寅吃卯粮的错误，否则他会有两手准备，比如预测将一头狮子惹恼的后果，是引向安全亦或者悬崖。

他在接受并且要解决这件事——但整个过程，这个算得上快捷方案的过程里，连弗莱门特伸手去捏开他的口腔时都能察觉到那死人还在客厅，还坐在凯笛的胸口上，强迫他接受疼痛却只能一声不吭。他一只手掰开捏出来的一点点缝隙，另外一只手接着去拧，从暗红色的缝里就跑出粘稠湿润的风来。透过凯笛的眼睛，他就能看见双方承在胸口上的愧疚。那么重的分量。医生两条腿之间的燥热正贴着他的大腿面磨蹭，整个腰部都因为他给予的那点末梢痛感而抬起，却也间接纵容了那只手顺着肌肉间的凹缝滑进腰窝，将他的裤子连同底裤一起脱下来，那些布料几乎被濡湿到可以作为第二层皮肤。我以为你只是，凯笛还念念不忘床上，至少有浴巾和避孕套，类似情人间的触碰可以省去很多，让精力专注于修复关系的多巴胺。弗莱门特装模作样地将衣物团起来往他头顶扔。

我们现在要清算一下你的反抗。稍年轻一点的那位，手掌下握着的仿佛不是活生生的骨和肉，凯笛咬了几秒嘴角，但大腿骨上的筋膜已经在喊叫你这个年龄段不应该这样做，甚至于他能听见的只是通过层层神经传递过来的闷响，他的脚趾能抵上弗莱门特的肩膀，但对方一边在揉搓着他半勃的性器，一边接着折叠起他，直到下一次眨眼，凯笛的眼角尽是一些湿漉漉的水渍。放开我，水渍又开始溢到了嘴边上，他扬起头，拉伸整个脖颈就像是表示色情的波长，在几个细微的折动中于最后一刻猛地推顶，可弗莱门特咬中了喉结就再也不准他往前移动一步——他的手心里聚着点腺液，拇指贴在皮肤上用力就可以直接勾进穴口，在浅层模拟交合，说这就像个未熟成的水果。而医生的脸在接触到水果这个词的瞬间覆上一层红晕。你把我当成什么。只不过他只能拿神经去看，脖子和沙发扶手上的过于贴合使他现在成了逼着眼睛挨操的主儿，只不过眼前调成了柔和色，只留下深蓝的天花板和月光，月光干燥着他的脸颊。

你看，你答应了这件事——就得做到。弗莱门特还在回复他的时候，手指头差不多已经伸进去一整根，手掌四周能触碰到的地方全变成了紧绷着的一层膜，凯笛的腿与旧沙发上黏糊糊的皮料黏在一起，出现点别的——只要是声音，在这会儿都是情欲的调侃。他的两只手垫在腰上做支撑，好让那根手指不会在体内屈起来，就像根软和的蛇，因为一旦那样做自己会连现在的姿势都掌控不住，在接近那部分最要命的东西时，凯笛越来越快的眨眼睛，弗莱门特对他脸上表情的观察就像是老大哥的电屏，无论什么，他现在要过来重新逮捕你。

知道我在想什么吗，弗莱门特说，我在想无师自通或许也是好学生的专长。比如这里，比如被正在吮吸两根手指的穴肉，比如凯笛嘴唇里唾液和牙间的银丝，他就像是准备好来做这一行而不是个军医。他将单词也团起来塞进凯笛发红的耳朵里，一整句话变成几场呼吸，直到对方从他的手指尖往上移，非要逃开不可，活着的皮肤和死去的皮肤相互摩擦，只要手指卷曲，所有的东西都在耳边发出浪荡的欢愉。

凯笛说我没有你嘴里说的那么难堪。他从头到尾看着自己挨操。

凯笛说，你慢吞吞的就像没睡醒。

短信的第五句话依旧是一句示好，吉尔斯改的就像是通篇废话。弗莱门特知道对方是在做好事，但现在对于凯笛来说一切都太顺利了，让他近在咫尺却又牙根痒痒，于是他趁着面前人还没有来得及吞咽刚刚刺激前列腺而积在口腔里的唾液，手指还在里面留个指尖的时候就径直将顶端对着穴口。

即便话语能替代很多东西，文字能替代很多东西。

他和凯笛能点头相认的一个点就是，一切的一切开导远不如行动。但他现在如果拿出来说的话对方估计只会接着推他，说他是个混蛋，再也找不出别的词。他听过凯笛骂很多人，用词其实多是文雅又甜蜜。

但弗莱门特会说我乖顺的婊子这种话来。一边把自己塞进去一边对他说_早上好，甜果_。你就准备了这么点东西为我解渴？他骂着医生只顾贪图这点享乐，而沙发吱吱扭扭，木头，棉花和皮料一齐配合作响，叫的声音更大也更闷，仿佛在为这位利他主义者排忧解难。可但凡有人听见都会知道代表什么。银十字像是把装了弹簧的剑，仅靠着往前移动，后退，前移的姿势就一次次插入他的胸口，供以更多的血来燃烧，凯笛重复着一个词断断续续说了好久，他握住对方的下巴将舌头重新堵进去，这才听到对方拿在手里的是个什么样的安全词。

事实是，没有任何能让人停止下来的理由。

没事的。弗莱门特发觉自己的词汇量也跟着被肉包裹着的快感蒸发掉了，更何况一直对着同一个人说我很抱歉是一种对自身的歧视。他稍微抬高一点腰，阴茎插入的就更容易，就像是准备好的容器，只需要进去，温水和棉花就等着你捏紧到能有在捏实物的触感为止，他往里捣，膝盖衔接着的两条骨头排上大用场，可凯笛还有一张烦人的嘴，在沙发的喘鸣间喊叫，现在光是靠他脸上的表情就足够直到哪里是正确的地方，而哪是极限，足够让对方连声音都叫不出，只剩下堵在脖子中间那块小骨头里满缸的情欲。凯笛的两条腿，一只折叠在胸口，一只搭在沙发靠背上，现在都没了落脚的地方。他的手腕消失在后腰，垫在下面以防止自己会乱抓乱挠，但这只沙发会看起来像是被体重超标者坐过一样，比床单难搞的多。弗莱门特顶得他抓不住，脖子往后仰的更多，重心偏离加上对前列腺的刺激，高潮错觉在他的脑子里像渐渐逼近的一头怪物，最后冷不丁出现在眼前。他发出战栗的惊叫，没有任何人的名字在内，可弗莱门特今晚必定会拿着衣服被弄脏的借口睡在他这。对方甚至都没给过任何做缓和用的时间，也少了爱抚，颤抖在这里拿不到任何安慰，反而是战利品上的另外一层金箔，弗莱门特的手指上有用不完的力气，这会儿专注按下他的腰，往下控制住颤抖，但还在凶狠的往里撞，尽管说了不要和等一等——基本没什么用，他连摔倒的婴孩恐惧都不顾了，只想着往前跑，但又被狮子的爪拖了回去。看着自己的阴茎又被操到抬起半截，蹭着弗莱门特潮湿的耻毛。他咬了两次嘴唇，有些发肿，那只躺在牙上的舌头阻碍了部分音节，听起来现在更像是呻吟，因为几次压到敏感点而发出一长串的哭喘，可声音越尖锐，弗莱门特的动作就越凶猛。他摁着凯笛的肩膀。最后挤到最深处的时候听着对方像是扬起头就会接近濒死。连他自己都有些喉咙发紧。

操你。弗莱门特的声音低得仿佛随时都会咬断医生的喉咙，他确实凑上去，张开嘴。凯笛发出无处可躲的哀叫。他的腰还在动，还在往里顶，挨着前列腺，强硬地往上去推对方的下颌，直到重新看见这枚喉结。那块代表欲望和感情的苹果正催着自己咬下去。

医生仰着头，舌头靠着重力缩回去，现在说的话可算是清楚一点。

他说，求你了。

他说，奥利弗，不要。

但雄狮探出了头，他的下巴刚好碰到弗莱门特额前汗湿的头发，就像真的成为了某种象征，而很快就有尖牙出来将他杀死。

首先是温热的血液——没有任何疼痛。

不是血液，不是牙齿，是一块软和的东西贴了上来，在正中央舔吻，吮吸，直到那里多了一道红斑，凯笛的两只手臂也终于支撑不住，重新从后腰下与皮料剥开，借着痛和另外一种在中枢神经上来回跑动的感觉勾住弗莱门特的肩膀，将他往自己身上揽，但舌头还是贴着那里没有动，年轻男人又来回插了几次，凯笛能体会到的只有缥缈的空白，再也没有地面。对方的手伸到两个人紧贴着的地方，当摸上去的一刻他的腿就开始跟着抽搐，不过这次他即便说的很小声也可以被听到。别再动了。他说。肠道将液体和对方还没有完全软下的性器往外挤，可沙发上还是要喷上肥皂水来回擦几次。

通过弗莱门特头发的对比，他才发现自己的手指指背好红好红。对方说我今晚得留下来的时候，他也只是沉默着，仿佛还在做检查。那只手没再碰他已经吐干净的性器，而是开始按压他的小腹，来配合着让精液流出来。要是在床上做的话会好清理许多，凯笛说，帮我拿根烟。

他没再去喊过那个名字，就像短信的最后也只是署名：“想和你重新建立良好关系的人”。

别说对这件事从来没有歧视什么。包括现在凯笛也没想过要谈场恋爱。弗莱门特拿过茶几上的烟盒，尽管两个人下半身还是黏腻着，沙发毁了一半，他熟练地磕出一根烟让对方先叼在嘴里，然后放回烟盒，拿过打火机。

还有一句打趣话：别准备在这时候拿烟头烫我。但弗莱门特早此刻表现地真像个男朋友，他在一次性打火机上找到了控制火苗大小的扳钮，确定等会窜出的火焰不会烫到对方的鼻尖。

当然，这会儿也不会有人说我很抱歉。他摁开火机，记下凯笛深呼吸之后的第一声低吟。


End file.
